1976 (production)
Events January * 3 January – Alisen Down is born. * 6 January – Jill Sayre is born. * 29 January – Ansuya Rathor is born. February * 12 February – Christopher Pettiet is born. * Star Trek Log 6 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. March * 2 March – Timothy Jeffrey Domis is born. * 26 March – Ian Chriss is born. * Star Trek: The New Voyages edited by Sondra Marshak & Myrna Culbreath is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #36: "A Bomb in Time" is published. * 28 March – Wing Lee is born. April * 6 April – Scott Miles and Tom Archdeacon are born. * 15 April – Alison Ebbert is born. * 18 April – James Drake dies. * 23 April – Gabriel Damon is born. May * 18 May – Lisa Randolph is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #37 (reprint of Issue #5): "The Ghost Planet" is published. June * 5 June – Marc Worden and Duncan K. Fraser are born. * 7 June – Paul Lacovara is born. * 18 June – Adam Grimes is born. * Star Trek Log 7 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. July * 5 July – Frank Bellamy dies. * 19 July – Benedict Cumberbatch is born. * Star Trek Log 8 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #38: "One of Our Captains Is Missing!" is published. August * 6 August – Melissa George is born. * 18 August – Jeremy Wheaton is born. * 22 August – Ryan Honey is born. * 29 August – Eric Ritter is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #39: "Prophet of Peace" is published. * "The Enterprise Logs 1" is published by Golden Press. September * 6 September – Robin Atkin Downes is born. * 11 September – Jeremy Colp is born. * 22 September – Sala Baker is born. * Spock, Messiah! by Theodore R. Cogswell & Charles A. Spano Jr. is published by Bantam Books. * The Star Trek Reader by James Blish is published by Dutton. * Gold Key TOS comic #40: "Furlough to Fury" is published. October * 1 October – ** Edwin Garcia is born. ** Trey Murphy is born. * 27 October – Erik Zimmermann is born. * Star Trek Concordance by Bjo Trimble is published by Ballantine Books. * Star Trek Action Toy Book by James Razzi is published by Random House. * Star Trek Puzzle Manual (1st edition) by James Razzi is published by Bantam Books. November * 6 November – Jared Patrick Cox is born. * 14 November – Chris Demetral is born. * 17 November – Brian T. Delaney is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #41: "The Evictors" is published. December * 3 December – Baron Jay is born. * 30 December – Nelson Grande is born. * The short story "Tin Woodsman", by Dennis Putman Bailey and David Bischoff is first published in Amazing Stories. The story would later be adapted for the episode . Unknown * Christian Humberg is born. * Star Trek: The Planet of Titans written by Chris Bryan and Allan Scott in an attempt to revive the Star Trek franchise. * Inside Star Trek, featuring Gene Roddenberry, is released by Columbia Records. * A Mirror for Futility/''"The Time Stealer"'' (#BR-513) by Alan Dean Foster is published by Power Records. (Book & Record Set) * The Star Trek Guide by J.E. Clauss is published by Amereon. * Autumn – "The Enterprise Logs 2" is published by Golden Press. fr:1976 productions it:Produzioni del 1976 nl:1976 producties pt:Produções de 1976 Category:Production timeline